Code Name: Neko 5000
by Egyptian Dreamer
Summary: A rich businessman creates a hybrid by combining the DNA of an ancient Pharaoh and the DNA of felids. His creation wasn't supposed to have a mind of its own, but it does, and escapes into the streets of Domino. With a killing intent too great and too out of control, the hybrid doesn't hesitate to take down all those that meet its path, until it stumbles upon a boy being bullied.


**I've got a new story for you guys! **

**I hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

That constant noise… it wouldn't stop. It was the very first thing he took notice of, long before any other senses decided to kick in.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

It was annoying, very frustrating when that abominable sound was the only thing that would register in his mind. Thoughts were swirling somewhere in there as well.

'_What is that noise?'_

'_Won't it ever stop? It's detestable.'_

'_What is going on? Where… am I?'_

The sound kept on repeating itself. Slow and steady. The perfection of its rhythm was seriously starting to irk him. He wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't anyone put an end to it?

And just like that, as if sensing his thoughts, as if doing it simply to spite him, the noise got louder. There was an urgency in its tune now, its steadiness giving way for a more frenzied tempo.

_Beep... beep, beep._

It got even more irksome. This was becoming ridiculous. Why wasn't anyone doing something about it?

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

…Why couldn't he do something about it? Why did he have to put up with it, tolerate it?

_Beep, beep, beepbeepbeep…_

Why was he so powerless, motionless, numb? He should have been able to deal with that nuisance himself, right? Then why wasn't he?

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep-_

And then it stopped, just like that. He didn't know why, or how, but it just did. Then again, so did every thought in his head.

***)Ω(***

_Beep… beep… beep…_

This was plainly ludicrous. Why did that thing start again? This time, he didn't let himself dwell on it. Instead, he urged his thoughts into more important issues.

He had to move. It was as simple as that. He knew he actually had a body mainly because he could feel its heaviness, like he was weighted down or something. Perhaps that was the reason why he was unable to move.

That realization was accompanied by an acceleration in that tune.

It was so sudden that it actually caught his attention. It wasn't as hurried as the last time, but it still wasn't vibrating with its usual steadiness. But what really captured his attention was the nothingness that followed suit.

***)Ω(***

_Beep… beep… beep…_

He tried to keep his composure even as the monotonous sound repeated itself over and over. He was no fool. Whenever he lost his grip on his emotions, whatever that noise was would always escalate and then, almost instantly, he would be thrown back into unconsciousness. And he didn't like being so exposed in an environment he was completely unfamiliar with.

Though, he had to admit… he didn't know exactly _how _he was certain he didn't like that. There were no memories whatsoever about similar situations that might have been the cause for this dislike. It was just a feeling deep in his gut. He simply despised weakness.

A fact that nearly made the sound speed up again. He loathed vulnerability. Then why was he so weak?

He tried to calm himself down.

Keeping his breathing steady, he attempted to move his limbs again and the air was nearly caught in his throat when he felt his fingers twitching. Battling to reign in his exhilaration, he tried it with the other hand and got the same result.

Noise came next, and for the first time, it wasn't that blasted sound he was accustomed to. Voices…

…Muffled voices.

It was so sudden, so unexpected, that his eyes snapped open, driven simply by pure instinct.

The action wasn't even intended, and the brightness that assaulted his sight left him disoriented. Blinking dazedly a couple of times, he came to the sudden realization that the voices only seemed to get louder. He halted all actions, and just concentrated on everything else.

White was the only thing that met his eyes. The bright lights were white, his surroundings were white, and a sideways glance told him that the figures around him were white as well. They were gathered together, clad from head to toe in that irksome, colorless tincture, and carrying some sort of long, thin tablets. Also white.

Growing tired from the strain of staring at them from the corners of his eyes, he slowly guided his head to the side. The mere action appeared to alarm his audience and they jumped with perfect unison several feet away from him.

Involuntarily, he blinked again. It was not their reaction that concerned him, but rather the glint that caught his eyes they moment they moved. Squinting to get a closer look, he noticed that he was surrounded by a transparent material of some sort. Ever so slowly and tentatively, the figures came back, some of them pointing at various parts of him while the rest discussed amongst themselves, their voices yet again muffled by whatever was blocking him from the rest of the world.

And they were openly staring at him, the whole lot of them.

Eyes narrowing at the blatant, rude and unsettling scrutiny, his fingers began to twitch again, and his whole body was soon to follow.

All pairs of eyes were instantly alerted to the movements, their faces contorting with raw horror the moment his palm came in harsh contact with the transparent surface he was trapped in. They scattered immediately, but one of them darted forward suddenly and quickly pressed something on the surface. The fog came so abruptly that his eyes blurred, before he realized what its purpose was and blinked rapidly to get the smoke out of his eyes.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to get it out of his system too. He used his fist to bang on the surface, but his strength had partially left him already. Teeth grounding together, his arm slowly slid down the smooth material, and he only managed a glimpse of long scratch marks his dark claws left on the way down, before darkness claimed him once more.

***)****Ω(***

His senses had come back to him for certain, because when he came around this time, the whispering voices was the very first thing that caught his attention. The slow and rhythmic sound was still there, but now he could actually ignore its existence by focusing on another noise. Something that just a while ago he couldn't even hope for, seeing as his hearing had been unable to pick up anything else.

"…success…"

He felt one of his ears twitch as he caught on the conversation. He could tell that they were speaking in hushed tones, probably so as not to alert him of their presence, but he was hearing them with perfect clarity.

"…unbelievable…inform him…miracle…"

"This is evolution in its absolute form!"

His newfound abilities were much appreciated and acknowledged… it was them that he loathed. Those people were outside, doing whatever they wished, while he was imprisoned. Even his moments of awareness depended solely on the reactions he was displaying. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to have a say in that too.

In the distance, he heard the sound exhilarating again, but for once, it didn't bother him.

The figures glanced inquisitively at the source of the fuss, not realizing their biggest mistake until their gaze shifted downwards again. When their eyes collided with luminous, malevolent scarlet, it was already too late for them.

A pair of heterochromatic eyes jerked away from the paper that had been the focus of his attention for the past hour at the sound of the alarms going off. They narrowed into two little slits as seconds later, the door to his office was nearly torn off its hinges from the speed one of his scientists used to burst in. His breath was coming in short pants that obviously weren't enough to satisfy greedy lungs, and one hand was clutching the shredded fabric on his torso. The previously white fabric was now stained with a deep red substance, and underneath, four long claw marks could be seen, stretching diagonally from the collarbone to his ribcage.

The man watched with disdain the crimson spots that began to pool on the beige carpet of his office.

"…Sir…" the employ wheezed, a coughing fit seizing him right after and resulting with more crimson stains on the pale carpet. The man scowled at that, expression hardening as he stood.

"Speak." he ordered sharply, earning a shaky nod from the other.

"He's escaped, sir…" More coughing. And a prolonged inhale of air. "…Experiment 5000… he killed them all." Another fit took over him, but his boss had long since stopped listening.

He turned his back on the battered scientist, ignoring the thud that the now lifeless body elicited the moment it met the floor. One golden eye scanned quickly the surrounding area, dismissing the buildings without a second thought and concentrated on the roads instead. It didn't take long for him to spot the outline of the figure sprinting away from the building in a pace inhumanly fast.

As if sensing the weight of his stare, the person came to an abrupt halt and swiftly whirled around to face his assaulter. Bright blood red eyes bore into his face with a ferocity that shouldn't exist, causing his lips to stretch into a wide, malicious smirk. The figure's lips parted into a snarl, revealing long and pointed canines for the briefest moment before he turned and took off again.

Golden and green watched him disappearing into the shadows of the alleys, expression strangely pleased. "Number 5000, huh?" An ominous glint entered the man's eyes. "I will allow you to have your fun with spreading chaos in the city, before I retrieve you, my little experiment."

Yes… he truly couldn't wait to see the havoc his creation would create.

_**TBC…**_

**Waiting to hear your thoughts on this! ^^**


End file.
